


Ultimate Spiders

by Starfire2



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Marvel, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Compliant, Canon-Compliant AU?, Canon-Flavoured AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Depends on how you look at it, Peter and Monica are siblings, Toby Maguire Spider-Man influences, Yeah I think my original tag works best, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire2/pseuds/Starfire2
Summary: Peter and Monica have always been close—so what happens when they're both bit by spiders? Read as Peter and Monica juggle supervillains, a team, and secret identities.DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Monica.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Monica Parker, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Ultimate Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually follow the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon canon, hence why I listed the characters. And yes, Peter and Monica have a lot of powers, but the idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I had to write it down. Hope you enjoy!

####  ** Monica April Parker **

**Earth-12041**

Aliases: White Widow, Widow.

Nickname: Mon.

****Arachnine Form Shape-shifting** **

  * **Wall-Crawling**
  * **Mucus Spitting**
  * **Biological/Organic Webbing Generation**
  * ****Eye Beams****



**Superhuman Strength**

**Superhuman Speed**

  * **Accelerated Decoy**



**Superhuman Agility**

**Wall-Crawling**

**Spider-Sense**

  * **Radio Frequency Detection**



**Precognition**

  * **Precognitive Dreams**



**Web of Life and Destiny Manipulation**

**Toughened Flesh**

**Superhuman Reflexes** ****

**Biological/Organic Webbing Generation Through Spinnerets**

**Superhuman Durability**

  * **Bulletproof**



**Superhuman Stamina**

**Intangibility**

**Spider-Camouflage**

**Immortality**

  * **Regenerative Healing Factor** ****
    * **Enhanced Immune System**
      * **Contaminant Immunity**
        * **Foreign Chemical Resistance**
        * ****Radiation Immunity****



**Superhuman Equilibrium**

**Spikes**

**Retractable Venomous Fangs**

**Retractable Talons**

**Venomous Spit**

**Flight**

**Bio-Electrokinesis**

  * **Venom Blasts**
    * **Venom Beam**
    * **Mega Venom Blast**
    * **Venom Punch** ****
  * **Venom Strike**
  * **Electricity Absorption**
  * **Energy-Thread Generation**



**Psionic Webbing**

**Four Psychic Spider-Legs**

**Telepathy** ****

**Psionic Detection** ****

**Superhuman Tracking:** Due to her and Peter being bit by the same spider, White Widow can find and sense Spider-Man anywhere in the Multiverse.

****Pheromone Secretion** **

****Teleportation** **

**Corrosive Spit**

**Superhuman Flexibility**

**Superhuman Senses**

  * **Superhuman Hearing**
  * **Superhuman Sense of Touch**
  * **Accelerated Vision**
    * **Night-Vision**
    * **Infra-Red Vision**
    * **Energy Wave Vision**
    * ****X-Ray Vision****
  * **Perfect sense of balance**
  * **Superhuman Sense of Smell**



**Self-Propelled Glide**

**Psychic Alignment with Arthropods**

**Stingers** ****

**Telepathic Link to Spider-Man**

**Can Control Puppets**

****Underwater Breathing** ** ****

****Photokinesis****

  * **Can Weave Light**



****Acidic Webbing** **

**Trichokinesis**

**Communication with Spiders** ****

**Power Transfer Through Blood Transfer**

**Toxin Excretion** ********

**Clairvoyance**

Personality: smart, funny, kind, understanding, mischievous, optimistic, intimidating.

Suit:

(Spider-Gwen alt suit, credit in image)

####  ** Peter Benjamin Parker **

**Earth-12041**

Aliases: Spider-Man, Spider, Spidey.

Nicknames: Pete, Petey.

****Arachnine Form Shape-shifting** **

  * **Wall-Crawling**
  * **Mucus Spitting**
  * **Biological/Organic Webbing Generation**
  * ****Eye Beams****



**Superhuman Strength**

**Superhuman Speed**

  * **Accelerated Decoy**



**Superhuman Agility**

**Wall-Crawling**

**Spider-Sense**

  * **Radio Frequency Detection**



**Precognition**

  * **Precognitive Dreams**



**Web of Life and Destiny Manipulation**

**Toughened Flesh**

**Superhuman Reflexes** ****

**Biological/Organic Webbing Generation Through Spinnerets**

**Superhuman Durability**

  * **Bulletproof**



**Superhuman Stamina**

**Intangibility**

**Spider-Camouflage**

**Immortality**

  * **Regenerative Healing Factor** ****
    * **Enhanced Immune System**
      * **Contaminant Immunity**
        * **Foreign Chemical Resistance**
        * ****Radiation Immunity****



**Superhuman Equilibrium**

**Spikes**

**Retractable Venomous Fangs**

**Retractable Talons**

**Venomous Spit**

**Flight**

**Bio-Electrokinesis**

  * **Venom Blasts**
    * **Venom Beam**
    * **Mega Venom Blast**
    * **Venom Punch** ****
  * **Venom Strike**
  * **Electricity Absorption**
  * **Energy-Thread Generation**



**Psionic Webbing**

**Four Psychic Spider-Legs**

**Telepathy** ****

**Psionic Detection**

****Pheromone Secretion** **

****Teleportation** **

**Corrosive Spit**

**Superhuman Flexibility**

**Superhuman Senses**

  * **Superhuman Hearing**
  * **Superhuman Sense of Touch**
  * **Accelerated Vision**
    * **Night-Vision**
    * **Infra-Red Vision**
    * **Energy Wave Vision**
    * ****X-Ray Vision****
  * **Perfect sense of balance**
  * **Superhuman Sense of Smell**



**Self-Propelled Glide**

**Psychic Alignment with Arthropods**

**Stingers** ****

**Telepathic Link to White Widow**

**Can Control Puppets**

****Underwater Breathing** ** ****

****Photokinesis** ** ****

  * **Can Weave Light**



****Acidic Webbing** **

**Trichokinesis**

**Communication with Spiders** ****

**Power Transfer Through Blood Transfer**

**Toxin Excretion** ********

**Clairvoyance**

Personality: brave and righteous with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit. Sense of humor, class clown. Strong-willed, indomitable will and don't give up attitude. Nerdy, awkward, and shy.

Suit:

(A Spider-Man PS4 suit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored so I did this.


End file.
